


Valentine's Day Story--Harry Potter AU

by Ley_igjen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: first post on a03 bear with me here, just a fun short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_igjen/pseuds/Ley_igjen
Summary: For COHD Valentine's Day Event with Dat_Artist_Kid who did some awesome art for this AU.Unfortunately due to life, this is unfinished for now. I'm working on a bigger project and might pick this back up later but for now, we'll see. Maybe people will motivate me sooner or I find time again.Summary: Harry Potter APH Nordics AUThe APH Nordics and Finding their Dates for the Ball.Short story.





	Valentine's Day Story--Harry Potter AU

The day was just beginning to end. It was after the Ravenclaw/Griffindoor quidditch practice the day before the big match, so everyone was buzzing with nerves and excitement exiting the stadium. Emil met the four as they gathered near the entrance, having to give Lukas a package from their parents that was accidently sent to him. He decided to accept their invitation to do homework from this morning as well, currently carrying his bag of books and parchment.  
They greet him casually as he approaches, Tino having tagged along to watch them all practice. As for Emil, he was busy meeting with a teacher beforehand.  
“Hi Emil!” Tino calls out with a wave. Mathias’ face lights up, and he watches his own brother’s turn a bit more amused.  
“You missed an awesome shot I made in the scrimmage!” Mathias comments excitedly. “I’m so ready for tomorrow! So’s Ber--Right man?!”  
Berwald grunts, staring ahead. “Sure.”  
Lukas glances at his brother, a small smirk on his face. “Are you going to come to big brother's game tomorrow?”  
Emil wrinkles his nose, knowing he’s kidding just to annoy him, but still. "If you ask it like that then no."  
"Come on. Brotherly support. Thought you said ya would."  
Mathias chimes in, a smug look on his face. "Yeah everyone's going anyway. And that brunette kid from Hon--"  
Lukas nudges Mathias in the side. "Don't..." he warns, suddenly glancing up at his childhood friend devoid of emotion but just as threatening.  
Emil lets the stress of that personal topic slide off and mentally thanks his brother.  
"What he said," Emil says, seeing an out to hanging around them for the rest of the way under scrutiny of attending. "Or I'll tell him what I heard you admit to your friend..." he frowns. "Gib? Gil? --What, is he a fish?"  
Mathias was aware how well Emil could get information when he wanted it. Or have the luck to find it anyway. He couldn’t let his best friend know this one. He was sure Emil was referring to it.  
Mathias narrows his eyes. "You wouldn't."  
Emil stares back still smirking. He raises his hands in a shrug. "Hey. You started it. And don't think I wouldn't." He gestures to his robes, taking in Mathias' uneasy look. "Slytherin, my dear brother's oaf. I would."  
Mathias glances over at Lukas, who's smirking a little, watching this scene play out as if proud.  
"Lukas!" Mathias complains, turning toward his friend. When there's no response, he frowns. "How you didn't get Slytherin too I'll never understand!"  
Tino glances at the two brothers, comparing them mentally. "That's--very true actually. What happened Emil? You used to be so sweet!"  
Lukas cuts in before Emil can come up with something, Emil just glad the topic's been side-tracked. "Still sweet," he corrects. "'Nd I'm not ambitious enough, perhaps. I don't care much for power or prestige. It's just fun to mess with people sometimes," he says plainly, waving it off.  
"Could see that," Berwald adds.  
“Plus you’re good at everything anyway so you don’t need it,” Mathias adds, a bit more mumbled but with a smile.  
Lukas shrugs a bit shyly. “I’m not.”  
There's several moments of Mathias and Tino exchanging several comments, most along the lines of, ‘why are they like this’, when Lukas smirks again, targeting his eyes at Emil.  
"So anyway, bror, you're coming then?"  
Emil groans. How he thought he could escape it--  
"...Fine. I was going to anyway."  
Lukas nods, now glancing at the small red parcel in his brother’s hand. He was supposed to be getting something from home soon. He gestures to it. “Is that mine?” he asks.  
Emil quickly realizes what he’s referring to. “Oh. Yeah. They sent it to me on accident.”  
Lukas takes the package, something behind his eyes.  
“What is it?” Emil asks.  
He swears he sees Lukas’ eyes flick over at Mathias for a second. “Nothing,” he replies blankly.  
“Right…”  
Suddenly Mathias brings an arm around Lukas’ neck, pulling him towards him as he beams at everyone else. “Let’s get some food!” he declares.  
Tino jumps up in excitement as Lukas gently flicks at Mathias’ arm.  
“Let’s go!” Tino cheers.

They head inside.

 

 

In the great hall, they all sit on either side of the benches, snacks laid out between them. Tino in his Hufflepuff robes sitting next to Berwald as the Ravenclaw helps him study. Emil eyes them as they talk, well, as Tino mostly talks, asking questions and both of them pointing to Tino’s textbook as they work. It was obvious to Emil: the way Berwald was so eager to help, how he watched Tino as he tried to explain the topics they went over--he feels strongly about him.  
Emil laughs internally. So oblivious. Tino still can’t see it.  
Emil stares down at his own homework for potions and rolls his eyes at the tremendous work he had left. Dreading to start on it.  
Tino suddenly shoots his gaze at the other two, Lukas waiting patiently as Mathias ponders over his next move in wizard’s chess, looking like he’s stuck in consuming deep thought. “How come you guys aren’t studying?!”  
“Yeah,” Emil adds, realizing the hypocrisy of it all. “You’re the ones who convinced me to come and you’re not even participating!”  
Mathias’ grin falls as Lukas nonchalantly moves his bishop across the board, not even caring to look up. “Don’t study much,” he answers, watching as the piece obliterates one of Mathias’ pieces.  
“No!!” Mathias cries, standing up a little in shock. “Dang it!”  
“What ‘bout you, Køhler?” Berwald asks flatly. “Surely you’ve got t’ do somethin’ with that brain.”  
Mathias shoots Berwald a look. “I don’t need to right now,” he defends. Then a smug smile crosses his lips. “Lukas agreed to help me with my work later, right?”  
Lukas waves a hand at it, staring him down and leaning back. “Go.”  
Mathias glances at us. “See? I’ll be fine! I’ve only got one test tomorrow.”  
Emil eyes him. “But you have the match too. Are you gonna be ready?”  
Mathias beams. “Of course! Lukas is a great teacher!”  
Lukas huffs. “If you’re not gonna go I’ll destroy a piece myself,” he mutters.  
Mathias sits back down, still smiling. “It’ll be fine,” he says. “Oh--Tino you have that care for magical creatures thingy tomorrow too, right?”  
Tino grins. “Yes! I’m so excited for it, I’ve been working on the research for our project for so long and I can finally do something with it! Tomorrow we’re going to get to hold one of the rarest types of--”  
Emil spaces out, drifting back to his work as Tino’s excited chatter fills the space. He’s happy for him, but right now he really needs to focus back on his potions work. If only there was a way to get it done faster...maybe have someone help him out with it…  
A few minutes later Mathias erupts him out of his thoughts. “How did you do that so fast?!” he cries, appalled and staring at the carnage left on the chess board. “That’s amazing!”  
Lukas looks away from Mathias’ shocked face, the Griffindoor looking like this isn’t the millionth time Lukas has beaten him at the game.  
“Don’t be so loud,” Lukas mutters, still avoiding his gaze with a slight annoyed look. “Others are here too.”  
“Again!” Mathias shouts. “Rematch!”  
“Did you not just hear what I said?” Lukas asks, now staring at him. “I’ll play only if you shut your mouth and quiet down.”  
Mathias’ face calms into a grin. “Yes!” he cheers, a little quieter.  
Lukas sighs, then lifts his wand to reset to the board. “You go first this time.”  
Emil can’t help but soften his initial glare as he thinks to himself that this has been their normal dynamic for years. Mathias has always been loud and dragging Lukas into all kinds of things that could only turn crazy as they do with Mathias. Secretly, though, Emil knows that Lukas enjoys spending all that time with his friend--why else would he allow himself to be by his side all the time? He’s even caught him smiling or laughing before, when they’ve been alone. He’s seen it before both at school, and at home throughout the years of him coming over. Lukas wouldn’t have it another way. It’s not something Lukas would ever admit--that that time with Mathias is something that makes his day. Something he looks forward to. Emil’s seen him waiting around when expecting his friend to show up, trying not to give any hint to the eagerness there.  
Emil smiles to himself. He knows a secret that could make everything even better. --Or more annoying if that means he’d be around more often.  
Hm. Maybe he’d have to think over what to do if that became the case.

 

Berwald and Tino leave--soon after Emil does to meet his brunette friend back at his dorm ‘so he can actually focus’--and the two go wherever they go for routine studying or just hanging out. Lukas glances at them as they leave, noting to himself that they’ve been spending more time alone with other than they used to. He narrows his eyes in thought as they walk away, robes catching the wind as they move, Tino laughing at something only he seems to get from Berwald. Maybe something’s up with them. Berwald used to hang around with Lukas almost as much as Mathias at their dorm last year, before Tino really joined their group. They still do, but it’s a lot rarer.  
And his face…  
Something’s definitely up. Maybe he’ll ask him about it--  
“Hey!” The loud voice of Mathias startles him back to reality.  
Lukas stares up at the Griffindoor jumping to his feet and grinning. Deep within him he has to fight the urge to let a smile crack back at seeing that grin. Like every other time he witnesses it. But why would he smile for no reason at all? That’d be stupid. So he fights it, ignoring the small feeling that creeps up each time that he can never place. It goes ignored as much as he is able to ignore it.  
“What?” he responds, Mathias’ face looking like he has another one of his crazy ideas. But it’s not as crazy this time:  
“What if you helped tutor me in that abandoned classroom we found last week?! That’d be fun right? Up in the towers! We could throw stuff from the windows and watch it fall when we get bored!” he suggests excitedly.  
Lukas glances around at the tables behind Mathias, hoping no one heard that. They weren’t supposed to be up there the first time they found it. Especially not at the hour they did.  
“Sure,” he murmurs, then lowers his brows, “But we aren’t throwing things from up there; People could get hurt, idiot.”  
“What?! There’s nothing below!”  
“People could still walk down there. And besides, if someone saw things falling down in the windows, they’d get suspicious. It’ll be locked like before--we still aren’t supposed’ta be there.”  
Mathias waves if off. “Yeah, yeah. Fine. But if we floated them around further away--”  
Lukas imagines levitating old pieces of trash or books out the window, suddenly getting the urge to see what would happen if they played around with different spells up there. Or launching the items to the nearby roof. Could they have something transported across like that?  
“Lukas!”  
“...Yeah.”  
Mathias sprouts a larger grin. “So we can?! Yes!”  
Lukas’ face sharpens back. “What?”  
“Oh you spaced out again--Are we going?!”  
Lukas stands up, situating his wand back properly into his pocket.  
“Obviously.”  
“Sweet!!” Mathias shouts, starting to pack up the chess set and rushes to shove it into his bag.

 

The trip is a little tricky, what with the staircases not being in the same places as before and having to re-route to find their way back to the small abandoned room. The large wooden door is locked, as expected, and Mathias bounces a little on his feet as he waits for Lukas to perform the spell to unlock it.  
When it’s done, Mathias rushes inside, dropping his bag in the middle of the floorboards and heading straight for the window. Lukas stops, watching him and his excitement that somehow gets part of his chest elated in a strange way. A warmth...  
No, he thinks as the feeling overwhelms him. It’s just the contagiousness of Mathias’ excitement. Annoying, but it happens all the time. It can’t be anything else. He pushes it from his mind despite the feeling staying.  
He shakes his head and shuts the door behind him, checking the stairs to make sure no one has seen them and re-locks the door.  
Turning around, he finds Mathias scanning the scenery through the wide set of windows, overlooking everything. The sun is coming down and pulling the sky into a deeper shade of orange and pink, the water off to the left shimmering in the lowering sunlight. The rest is endless wilderness and hills. He walks silently over and stops beside Mathias, studying the landscape with him. He hears a soft and wonderfilled breath escape next to him, and glances up at his friend. His sharp blue eyes seem to sparkle, reflecting the beauty from beyond the window, his blond hair catching the colors of the sun’s rays. He stays quiet, and time seems to tick slower for the next few seconds.  
“It’s amazing!” Mathias comments before turning his eyes down to his friend. His face falters for a moment as he’s taken aback, noticing how Lukas seems to be staring at him in the peaceful way he gets. Mathias has always loved seeing that look, but hasn’t really caught him directing it at him like that before. When Lukas glances quickly away, part of him wonders if he just hasn’t been quick enough to catch it all the other times. If he has, of course. Either way he suddenly feels his heart beat a lot stronger.  
Mathias stares in a trance at Lukas as he watches the sun slip further and further down. His deep indigo eyes that he can never fully figure out what’s behind them. His soft features that could kill you with one glare if he truly means it. The way his bangs fall gently against his face.  
He’s so beautiful…  
Lukas turns away from the window altogether, letting out a quiet hum.  
“So what’s it this time...potions? Charms?”  
Mathias is snapped back to half-focus at the sound of his voice, turning to follow Lukas to where he dropped his bag.  
“Uh, yeah.”  
Lukas turns to stare at him and tilts his head a bit, deadpanning. “That wasn’t a yes or no question, stupid.”  
Mathias manages to recover the ability to think clearer, shaking his head. He laughs.  
“I’ve got enough natural charm myself that charms is no problem for me!” he jokes. Lukas glances away with a slight eye-roll, but Mathias sees a twitch of his mouth which makes him want to just jump into the air with the warm feeling it gives him. Instead, he laughs again, grin growing. “Seriously! Even you can’t deny it! I can charm anyone!”  
“I admit to nothing except that you aren’t the worst at actual charms,” Lukas mutters.  
Mathias lights up even more, shocked. “Wait. You mean it?!”  
Lukas doesn’t respond. He sits down on the floor instead of any of the old desks in the same spot they had been in last time: the middle of everything inside a strange chalk circle where the desks circled around. He opens Mathias’ backpack and pulls out his books.  
“You still haven’t answered my initial question,” Lukas says as Mathias joins him in sitting.  
“Oh,” Mathias says. “Yeah it’s potions.”  
Lukas nods. Then pulls over the dark potions book in front of him. Mathias watches his fingers carefully tab through the lessons, something pulling in his chest. This topic was going to be boring, and with Lukas right there, even harder to want to start. He just wanted to talk with him, or...or hug him or something. He always felt like that. These feelings were getting frustrating to deal with every day, he thinks to himself. He’s talked to his friend Gilbert about it, since he was someone outside of their group, hoping to figure out a plan as soon as possible. But he swore he would wait for the right time, which right now would be the spring ball...  
“When do we get to throw things outside?!” he suddenly blurts, wanting to keep himself from thinking on that too much now.  
Lukas glances up with an irritated look on his face. He pokes Mathias in the forehead.  
“We aren’t throwing things, remember?”  
“Yeah but I need to know!”  
“We haven’t even started studying.”  
“Yeah but--”  
Lukas stares him hard in the face, bringing Mathias to focus and calming him a little. “Learn a while first. We’ll take breaks, okay? Don’t be so restless.”  
Mathias let’s out a breath.  
“Okay.”  
“Chapter thirteen.”  
“Right.”

 

“I’m not levitating you over there on a book.”  
Mathias’ face falls. “Why not?!”  
Lukas brings a hand to his face, irritated. “For the third time it’s not strong enough to hold you.”  
“Then we’ll use one of these desks!”  
“Or I could just shove you out the window.”  
“Hey!” he cries. “As fun as that sounds, I don’t want to actually die!”  
“You’ll die if we try your original plan. So no.”  
“Fine. Wanna duel?”  
“You want to duel. In here.” Lukas gestures to all the old desks and supplies left out everywhere.  
Mathias pouts. “Okay later then. What about--”  
Lukas sighs. “Mathias, you’re acting really restless today. I mean you are normally, but we haven’t even studied that long and you weren’t even able to sit still for a single second. What’s up?” He says this annoyed, but Mathias can pick out the soft and concerned bits of his tone others might not have heard.  
It’s true. Ever since Emil had used the secret against him that he’d told Gil to in the dungeons, it’s only reminded him of everything he’s been thinking about the past few weeks. Being around Lukas hasn’t helped his focus or feelings either. The ball was coming up, the party for the quidditch championships was also soon, winter vacation that they’d probably be spending together like always--he wanted Lukas to be there with him for all of it. He wanted to tell him. He had to. Before the dance at least. He couldn’t contain it any longer.  
“Um, I’m just really uh...excited.”  
“You’re excited about everything though,” Lukas reasons, expression softening back to his normal stare. “So what’s making it this much?”  
“Um…” Crap. What does he say? “Just a lot of stuff going on at the same time I guess.”  
Lukas narrows his eyes, and Mathias’ heart skips a beat. But Lukas just slowly nods, then hums in acceptance.  
Mathias lets some of the pressure off his chest, but still wanting to change the subject, his mind darts to something else:  
“What was that thing Emil gave you earlier? Is it cool?”  
Lukas makes a face like, why would you ask about that after what we were talking about? then glances to the side.  
“It’s nothing,” he mutters.  
An opportunity arises, Mathias realizes, and a grin makes its way back to his face.  
“Why do’ya say it’s nothing? I wanna know.”  
Lukas glares at him. “You don’t get to. It’s nothing.”  
Mathias pokes Lukas in the shoulder, now wanting to stir up his emotions just to see his usually emotionless best friend show something on his face. He loves provoking it out of him. Most of the time it’s faces of annoyance, but he gets lucky enough to see him flustered. Or smile. That’s the best. It’s like a game.  
“It’s in your bag, right?”  
“None of your business.”  
Mathias smirks, and for a second they stare each other down.  
This idiot is going to try to grab it, Lukas thinks, communicating through his glare that the Griffindoor better not try what he’s thinking. Sure enough, a moment of silent standoff later, Mathias lurches for his book bag, scooping it up and dashing over near the window.  
“You--” but Lukas doesn’t have time to finish the insult before Mathias pulls out the red parcel from before, grinning as Lukas shoots up to his feet.  
“So what is it?” he turns his eyes over the thing, moving it in his hand as if weighing it.  
No, Lukas curses to himself. He can’t see it. Not now! He was going to give it to him after the game tomorrow--  
“Hey Lukas!” Mathias grins, showing off his fingers about to unwrap the paper. “Would you be mad if I--”  
“Expelliarmus.”  
The package flies out of Mathias’ hands and straight into the window. Under his breath Lukas follows it up by trying the accio spell, but something doesn’t go right.  
Mathias stares at him a second, perhaps stunned that his friend had so quickly turned to using magic on him that he doesn’t move until Lukas is already reaching for the package.  
“Hey!” Mathias cries.  
“Hey yourself,” Lukas replies, dusting off the paper from landing in a corner of actual dust. He glares at him. “Don’t touch this you idiot.”  
Mathias pouts. That ended so fast!  
“Thought you said no duels, that wasn’t fair!”  
“It wasn’t even a duel,” Lukas scoffs. “And this isn’t a game!”  
“Geez fine. Why are you so afraid of me opening it? You’re always fine opening everything else with me there…”  
Lukas holds his breath, waiting for the probable realization that it was indeed a gift for him, and thenceforth the insistent begging of letting him open it now. But thankfully it doesn’t come.  
His friend walks back over to their stuff. “We’re totally dueling later,” he grumbles.  
Lukas pockets the package and carefully joins him back on the floor. The face Mathias is making now brings a sense of discomfort to his chest. He isn’t meaning to be that cold. Not if it hurts his feelings--which, is annoying in itself that not opening a package with him would do that. What is he, thinking that he’s not trusting him or something? Lukas almost rolls his eyes.  
“If it’ll get you to stop pouting then you’re on.”  
Mathias instantly lights up. Lukas always associates that kind of sudden happy switch like a dog does. But he can’t help the feelings it brings to him as well.  
Ugh.  
“Really?”  
Lukas nods.  
“Now come on. I’ll show you what the package is another time. Right now you have a test tomorrow so you better focus up.”  
Mathias smiles, excitement pooling into him again. “Okay!”

 

 

The following morning, the school was abuzz with an air of nerves and excitement. This was going to be the biggest game of the year. Normally Slytherin and Griffindoor were the two houses fighting it out on the field for these kinds of matches, but Ravenclaw had recently gotten several new players and finally could hold their own against the other houses, even beating Slytherin and Hufflepuff out well in previous games.  
After school, every student filed into the stands, ready as ever or still bitter about losing to the very teams they were there to watch.  
The match was about even on both sides:  
Berwald was one of the best beaters out on the field, calmly handling each threat that came their way. Lukas was a well composed chaser, able to do quick moves on his broom to weave through the other team and Mathias. But Mathias was fast, and strong, scoring several points right off the bat.  
Emil rolls his eyes at the loud whoop he makes flying back to center field. Standing in the stands next to Leon with all this noise around them was exciting, but watching his brother and friends, specifically Mathias, show off was a bit weird. This was going to be a long game.

 

It was. It wasn’t just Berwald who felt like either seeker wasn’t going to ever catch the snitch and end the game. Both teams have scored beyond the number of points the snitch would’ve given, but it still would allow one to win. And the damned game be over. Both sides had gotten tired. His arms were sore from hitting.

But finally, after a shove worthy of a Slytherin to get the Ravenclaw seeker out of the Griffindoor’s way and into the sand pit below (thankfully they were low already), The Griffindoor seeker caught the snitch.  
Lukas was in front of the goals, carrying the quaffle and about to throw when the whistle was blown. He cursed.  
“Haha!” Someone calls, gliding over the last few yards to hover beside him. Lukas grits his teeth. He did not want this gloating, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. The loss stung in his chest as he braced himself--or just tried to hold back his anger.  
Mathias grins as their keeper flies past behind him. He calls out to them, saying good work and all that. Lukas almost takes that moment to fly away as well.  
“Good job and good game!” Mathias cheers. Lukas lowers a brow. That wasn’t what he was expecting to come out of his mouth.  
“Oh, uh...Good game.”  
“What’s with that face?” Mathias laughs.  
Lukas glares. “What do you mean?”  
“You looked surprised... Maybe cause I didn’t say better luck next time? Hm?” He tilts his head and grins.  
“Shut up. We were up in points until the snitch.”  
“True,” Mathias says, then the slyness leaves his face. “For real though. You did really well. Ya scored more than the others this time right?”  
Lukas looks away, angry at the light blush on his face that he can’t help.  
“Thanks…” he murmurs begrudgingly. Then he suddenly glances back up. “Wait how did you know that?”  
Mathias’ brow lifts in surprise. “Uh, know what?”  
“That I scored more this time? I haven’t told you. You haven’t been to all the matches.”  
The field is almost empty now, the players having flown back including Ber. The stands are loud and crowded with everyone still filing out.  
Mathias looks horrified for a moment. “Oh...um.”  
Someone whistles up at them. Lukas glances at the sand below and spies the referee gesturing for the quaffle. Right. They have to pack up. He tosses it carefully toward them.  
Then stares back at his friend, waiting for an answer.  
“I uh, went to your games, alright? It’s fun seeing you play.” Mathias makes a slight embarrassed smile, not exactly looking at him.  
Lukas suddenly forgets the anger of losing the game. “What?”  
Mathias brings a hand up to the back of his neck. “Yeah…”  
“Why?”  
He smiles. “I just said why.”  
Lukas’ heart skips, though he isn’t sure exactly why. If he just went to his games, it’s no big deal right?  
Either way his chest feels a little warmer. He hopes it’s not showing on his face.  
“...Okay.”  
Mathias laughs, then looks around the empty field. “We should get out of here, don’t you think?”  
Lukas notices that the stands have almost emptied at this point. He nods.  
As they fly back, sharp, cold wind through their hair and uniforms, both wonder if they could fly around more often together, loving the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> ***So I don't think this is normally how I write style-wise but due to the shortness and theme and stuff I thought I’d make it very direct and more humorous than I normally go for. As well as even more stereotypical for their personalities just to get into it, so it’s might not normally be how I’d prefer to portray them. But here we go. Enjoy either way :) It was still fun to write.***  
> ***ps. it's been ages since I read the books and stuff so excuse any inaccuracies.***


End file.
